This invention relates to labels and, more particularly, to pressure sensitive labels of the kinds which may adhesively be secured to substrates, such as bottles or other containers, and which provide an integral brochure. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to a method of making such labels. In general, this invention relates to an improved label integrated with a printed brochure and a method of making such a label and an assembly of such labels carried on a flexible liner.